Holiday Special: Independence Day
by thedandelions
Summary: Their new favorite holiday, because of one special reason. Cat/Beck. Major Fluff.


_Hi you guys! This is just a short one-shot I decided to make in honor of the 4th of July. Enjoy, I'll try and get all of the ones I wrote up before I leave in an hour! _

_I don't own Victorious._

_Summary: Independence Day is now their favorite holiday, because of one special reason. Cat/Beck. Major fluff._

**WARNING**: **FLUFF OVERLOAD. :D**

Xoxo

Happy 4th !

-iCraveBat

* * *

Cat tugged on her best friend's arm, "Come on Beck! Andre, Jade, and Robbie are already at Tori's house!"

"What are we doing exactly?" Beck asked, still basically implanted on his bed.

"We're spending the 4th of July with them! It'll be fun! There are hot dogs and hamburgers and water balloons and ribs and chicken and fireworks!" Cat said, overly excited. "Please come, for me?" She smiled.

"Okay baby girl, I'll go just for you." Beck smiled, grabbed his denim jacket, and kissed her forehead.

"Yay!" She threw her hands in the air. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

"But I'm going to show you something tonight,"

"Oooh, what is it?" Cat asked in awe.

"It's a surprise," Beck smiled and winked at the redhead.

"Yay, I love surprises!" Cat jumped and clapped. "Let's go now!" Cat grabbed Beck's wrist and ran to his truck.

When they arrived, they saw Tori and Jade setting up water balloons, Andre barbequing the food, and Robbie pulling out fireworks from Jade's car. "Look, doesn't that look so fun?" Cat screamed with delight.

"Looks like a party," Beck casually shrugged.

"Oh my God! I just remembered the one time I went to a party, and my brother threw the cake in my mom's face, but everything was okay because she loves cake!" Cat smiled, as Beck raised her eyebrows in confusion.

Before long, Tori greeted them both with a tight squeeze and they were all sitting at different tables. Basically, they guys were at one table, and the girls were on the other.

"So Cat..." Tori nudged her and raised her eyebrows. "What's goin' on with you and Beck?"

"Whaddya mean?" Cat furrowed her brows.

Jade stated, "Do you like Beck; my _ex_-boyfriend?"

"Of course!" Cat simply said.

Tori and Jade exchanged faces and simultaneously asked in shock, "You do?"

"Yeah, we're best friends! You guys know that!" Cat took a bite of her roll.

"No, we mean like as in; date." Tori said slowly so Cat could comprehend.

"What in the world? Where did you get that crazy idea?" Cat banged both her hands on the table.

"Well, you're with him all the time nowadays and he's flirting with you- BIG TIME." Jade crossed her arms.

"Well…" Cat bit her lip. "I kinda do! I mean, he's so sweet like candy and so funny like clowns! **And** he doesn't get mad at me like Andre and Robbie do!" Cat giggled and pointed to Andre and Robbie at the other table.

"Go get him; he has a small window of availability! If you haven't noticed, every single girl in school loves him! You never know, he might get a new girlfriend," Tori stated. Cat's red lips formed an 'o' shape as Jade stabbed her chicken.

"You're murdering your chicken," Tori said, placing her hand on Jade's, telling her to stop.

"Hey, Cat just pointed at me!" Robbie smiled.

"No, she was pointing at me," Andre contradicted.

"No, she was pointing at me!" Robbie angrily started raising his voice.

Beck placed his hands in the air and slowly moved them downward. "Has it ever occurred to you that she might've pointed at both of you?"

"Oh." Robbie said, shameful.

"The thought never crossed my mind." Andre stared into space.

"What, you both like Cat now?" Beck smirked.

"Maybe," Robbie stated, guilty.

"Well it was obvious that you liked her Rob. But Andre, I thought you had a thing for Tori." Beck said more of a question. He clenched his hands in irritation, because he hated the fact that both of his best guy friends liked his best friend, who he needed to protect from everyone, no matter who it is.

"I do like Tori. But I gotta have me some Cat too. Maybe spice it up with some Jade, y'know?" Andre snickered as Beck and Robbie stayed silent.

"That was probably the worst thing you've ever said." Beck chuckled and took a bite of his hamburger. "So you both like Cat?" He pointed with his index finger to the both of them as they both nodded.

"Fascinating," Beck nodded and kept eating.

* * *

"AHH!" Cat screamed, now soaking wet. "It's so cold! It's so cold!" Jade had dumped the overflow water from the water balloon buckets on her, as Beck wrapped his arms around her skinny 26' waist and picked her up as she kicked her feet in the air. "Beck!" She screamed joyously. "Put me down! Put me down!" She giggled nonstop as Andre grabbed her feet. Beck let go of her stomach but then quickly took her hands. They swung her back and forth, like she was getting tossed in a pool. "Wooohhooo!" Cat screamed. "I'm getting butterflies!" She giggled loudly. Tori's parents had brought out an inflatable pool to put in the driveway. Beck and Andre slowly walked by the pool, without Cat noticing their movement. She was too busy enjoying the wind through her damp hair and the rush of speed crashing through her body. Suddenly, she felt like she was flying as she opened her eyes. She was tossed in a pool. She came up from underwater and splashed Beck and Andre. "I hate you guys!"

Tori rushed over behind Beck, who was standing on the small ladder with Andre. Tori pushed them both in as she collapsed in the water. Jade and Tori laughed at them struggling to stand up in the water, considering they were through in by surprise. Robbie climbed up the ladder and said, "Don't push me in, I have to get used to the water." He made clear to Tori and Jade.

Once he turned around, Jade shrugged and whispered to Tori, "I don't know what he said so I'm going to push him in."

Jade went up the ladder and pushed Robbie in the water, causing him to scream being belly flopped in the pool. Tori followed Jade up, and side bumped Jade in. "Whoops," Tori smiled and looked at Jade.

"I'll get you for this Vega!" Jade screamed. Cat and Beck were standing against the wall of the pool, wrapping his arms around her in a bear hug. He caressed her hair and kissed her forehead.

"This day is like, the best day ever." Cat smiled and looked into Beck's chocolate brown eyes. They heard something shoot out of the sky as Robbie pointed up, "Look fireworks!"

Cat was caught off guard and screamed, "Ooooh, I love fireworks!"

Beck whispered close to Cat's ear, "Then let's get a better view."

"Where?" Cat screamed, as they both came out of the turquoise water.

"Are we on the roof?" Cat stood on the edge, and saw Tori and Andre sitting on the hood of Beck's car, looking up in the sky and to no surprise; they were holding hands, fingers intertwined. Jade and Robbie were setting up fireworks in the middle of the street, so they could light it and set it off into the sky.

"Don't stand so close baby girl, you could fall," Beck wrapped her arms around Cat's stomach, and kissed her temple.

Cat turned around and escaped from Beck's embrace. "Why is there only one bean bag chair?" She pointed.

"Because," Beck smiled and swept Cat off her feet bridal style. He walked over to the bean bag and plopped down, Cat was sitting on his lap like he was Santa Claus. He pointed up in the sky, "Look,"

Cat's mouth formed an 'o', as she cried tears of joy.

_I love you, Caterina Valentine._

_-Beck Oliver_

"How?" Cat pointed up, and turned to face Beck.

"My dad's friend works in the firework business," Beck shrugged.

"I love you too, Beck Oliver." Cat smiled, and leaned in for a sweet, sweet kiss. It felt like a thousand fireworks went off, angels came down from the heavens to sing the Hallelujah chorus, and it felt like a dream. A dream that they didn't want to wake up from. "Surprise," Beck smiled once they pulled apart.

"I was wrong," Cat sighed and looked down. She returned to her eye level so they were face to face and smiled, "Now, this is the best day ever." She hooked her arms around his neck and kissed him again. This time, it was passionate, longing and heavenly. The spotlight from the dark starry sky came down on them and them only. Cat smiled in their kiss, and pulled away. "This is my favorite holiday. I love you,"

They pulled each other into a hug, and for the rest of the night, enjoyed the fireworks in the starry night sky.

* * *

_Did you like it? Please review! Sorry guys, I can't get any of the other stories up, I have to go now! Happy Independence Day! _

_Xoxo_

_iCraveBat_


End file.
